NeonLight's Adventure: Series 1
by MPSpitFire
Summary: NeonLight is pegasus pony without a cutie-mark. She's also a pegasus who has confident issues. After she recieves her letter from the princess how will she start her new journey?


NeonLight's Adventure

Series 1: A Letter from the Princess

Chapter1:

NeonLight is an average mare; well almost average. She doesn't have cutie-mark yet like most of the other ponies do. It's not like she's still school; oh no, she's out of school. She keeps herself in her house with her two pets. She only goes outside to buy food or to take out the trash. She is a Pegasus pony who lives on a lonely cloud in Ponyville. She has her own personal view of Canterlot and boy does she enjoy it! She's a nervous wreck and suffers from a lack of confidence. What makes her such a nervous wreck? Her blank-flank that's what makes her a nervous wreck and it's also her lack of confidence.

One night it was pouring hard. NeonLight was in her house staring out the window. She was watching the higher clouds pour on her cloud. Her pets were under her wing trying to stay warm. Lightning struck near her cloud and almost hit her house. NeonLight bravely stood up and flew outside to push her cloud away from the lightning storm. She had a hard time trying to push her cloud away from the storm. It was extremely heavy to push and considering the fact that there was a house sitting on top of it. Her pets stared out the window watching her struggle to get the house away from the lightning. Her wings were getting wet which made it harder for her to fly properly. After ten minutes of struggling lightning had furiously hit her wings while she was trying to push the cloud. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and quickly grabbed onto the cloud. She pushed herself up onto the cloud and slowly made her way back into her house. Her pets helped her put two bandages over both her wings. She sighed unhappily and moved her wings to see if they work even a little bit. It hurt badly but she could still surprisingly fly. She went into her room to lie down and go to sleep. Her pets were right there with her to make her feel better about the lightning.

The next morning she stretched out her hooves and let out a soft yawn. She walked outside to see if anything terrible happened to her house. It was perfectly fine and so was her cloud.

"Everything outside is just a little wet." Neon said quietly.

She started to flap her wings to check above the roof. It was extremely painful to fly but she could still do it. The pain had nothing on the time when she broke her hoof; now that was painful! She checked her roof and everything was fine up there too. She sighed in relief and flew back down to her door. She sat in her room and looked over at her blank-flank; she let out nervous shiver. Everyday in the morning she would look at her blank-flank and let out that same shiver.

An hour later she was feeding her pets until a knock came at her door. NeonLight trotted over to answer her door.

"Who could that be?" Neon said to herself.

She never really had any friends and so for somepony to knock at her door was extremely rare. It must've very important because NeonLight never had any visitors. She opened the door and found a stallion standing there looking down at her. He looked so intimidating NeonLight took a few steps back into her house.

"Y-yes…?" Neon asked nervously.

"Yes is NeonLight here?" he asked.

"Speaking…." Neon said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Speaking." Neon said a little bit louder.

"Oh um…yes. Miss Light I have letter for you." He said as he put the letter out in front of her.

She stared at the letter curiously. Nopony has ever sent her mail before. Neon opened the letter curiously and to her surprise it was a letter from Princess Celestia!

"A letter from the princess!" Neon said worriedly.

"Um…yeah." The stallion said feeling irritable.

"Oh my goodness!" Neon said as she started to read the letter. "_'Dear NeonLight, I have chosen you to see me in the castle immediately. The messenger I have sent will take you to Canterlot. Don't hesitate to get here. I need you to be here now!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia.'_ "

NeonLight was feeling many different emotions at that moment. The _princess _wanted to see her! Of all the ponies in Equestria; the highest power of them all wanted to see _her_! The stallion waited for her impatiently. He watched her read the message over and over again.

"Hey!" he called out furiously.

Neon looked up at him nervously.

"Yes?" she answered.

"We need to go!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry…." Neon replied as she walked over to her pets.

She let them on her back and made her way outside with the stallion. He escorted her to Canterlot.

The trip to Canterlot was a bit eerie. She flew right behind him nervously.

"So do you know why she wants me?" Neon asked curiously.

"It's none of my business. My only job is to take you there." The stallion answered.

"Oh….so um what's your name?" Neon asked nervously.

"Messenger…" he replied.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I know it's very unoriginal….and it's also my job. I give messages and my name is Messenger. My cutie-mark is a message and another thing is I'm a Pegasus pony. Like I'm some Airline Mail." he said quietly.

"Oh um…I wasn't thinking that." Neon assured him.

"It doesn't matter really. I sort of like my job. I mean I really had no choice in my job." He said.

Neon looked back at her pets to see if they were alright.

"Why did you bring your pets?" Messenger asked.

"I never go anywhere without them." Neon replied quietly.

"Speak up." He ordered.

"I never go anywhere without them!" Neon said loudly.

"Oh…well I have a pet, but I keep him at home." Messenger replied.

"What kind of pet?" Neon asked.

"A dog." He answered.

It was quiet for the next ten minutes. Neon gained a little of confidence and flew right by his side. Messenger hid a tiny smirk once he saw her flying next to him. He looked her over and quickly noticed her blank-flank.

"You don't have a cutie-mark." Messenger mentioned.

"I know…." Neon replied nervously.

"Why don't you have it yet?" he asked curiously.

"I-I don't know…" Neon said as she started to fly behind him again.

Messenger looked back at her and looked her over again.

"Don't worry…not having a cutie-mark makes you unique! Your talent could be anything!" Messenger assured her.

His efforts in trying to make her feel better worked pretty well. Neon gave him a sweet smile and she gathered her bravery once again. She flew next to him confidently this time. She was feeling sure of herself once again. They both stayed quiet for a while and listened to chattering noises of one of Neon's pets. Messenger started to fly a little bit closer to Neon. This took Neon by surprise, she looked over at curiously.

"We're almost there. You don't live that far from Canterlot." Messenger said.

"Oh…okay then." Neon replied.

After they finally arrived at the castle; Messenger escorted NeonLight to the throne room. He opened the door for her and walked her in. Once they were in front of Princess Celestia Messenger bowed down to her respectfully.

"I brought NeonLight as you requested Princess Celestia." Messenger said confidently.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Princess Celestia replied.

Neon watched him walk out of the door. Messenger turned around and waved good bye to Neon. She waved back and after he was gone she immediately bowed down the princess.

"NeonLight! I need you to do something very important and very critical." The princess said as she tapped Neon.

Neon stood up after she felt the tap. She watched the princess attentively and listened to what she had to say.

"My faithful student has gone missing and so has her friends." Princess Celestia said as she paced around Neon. "I need you NeonLight to find them and save them. I got an S.O.S letter from her. I'd like you to read it."

The princess gently set the letter in front Neon. She immediately started to read it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We need your help! Last night was horrible! We tried our best to use the Elements of Harmony but it was no use! We don't know where we are now but I'm guessing it's somewhere in space. Please help us! I'm not the only here though. Don't worry you can still send us letters. Spike is with us! My friends and I woke up in a cloud and when I thought I fell off I was floating. I'm scared and so are my friends. Even Rainbow Dash is worried! Please help or at least send help!_

_Your Faithful and Worried student, _

_Twilight Sparkle_

Neon looked up at Princess Celestia worriedly. She mainly worried about the fact that the Elements of Harmony didn't work on whatever they tried to use it on. The princess took the letter from Neon.

"Now do you see why I need you?" the princess asked.

"Yes your highness but excuse me for asking. How can I help? I can't actually do anything." Neon replied worriedly.

"You, NeonLight, will save them." The princess said. "With all great tasks comes a great responsibility. You, NeonLight have proven that you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Excuse me once again Princess Celestia, but I don't recall proving anything like that. I just live alone with my pets. I never go outside and I have no friends. How is that proving myself?" Neon asked nervously.

"You are very close to Canterlot. I see you through my window and last night when I was about to go to bed. My little sister saw you trying to push your cloud away from the lightning. She got my attention and I admired the bravery and responsibility that you held. I want you to save them." The princess explained.

Neon nervously sat on the floor watching Princess Celestia pace around her. Princess Luna walked into the throne room and caught sight of Neon.

"NeonLight you're here!" Luna said as she closed the door behind her.

"Here is everything you need to know about the ponies you will be saving. You see my sister and I are far too busy and so you must take our place in saving them. Go on this journey. All I can offer you is this map. I guessed where they might be." Princess Celestia said as she handed her a map.

There was a blue line almost all the way across the map. This wasn't a map of a small portion either. This was the big map of Equestria. Neon and her pets stared at the map nervously.

"After my sister and I saw you trying to move your home away from the lightning storm we just had to choose you. We both agreed that you are the best fit to what we are looking for. That's courage, bravery, and most importantly responsibility." Luna said happily.

"Yes that's true. After we received the S.O.S. letter we immediately decided it should be you." Princess Celestia agreed.

Neon wanted to faint; all this just because she tried to move her house! How outrageous! How unbelievable! How scary! How admirable! How wonderful and how honoring! Neon and her pets stood there wanting to back out so bad.

"I'm sorry and excuse me but I can't do this. I haven't got my cutie-mark." Neon said politely.

"Well then that makes you extra special. You can take advantage of this and maybe you'll find your talent." Princess Celestia said as she pulled out a chest.

She opened it and pulled out a necklace. She put it over Neon's neck gently.

"With this necklace everyone will know that you are working for me. It will also protect you, but only once will it bring back life if you die." The princess said.

Neon eyes grew big. DIE! She began shake and shiver nervously. Die is such an uncomforting word. Neon took hold of the map and bowed down the two princesses.

"I will not disappoint you. I will complete the mission." Neon said confidently.

"Thank you and good luck NeonLight." The two princesses said together. "You are dismissed."

Neon bowed once again and soon made her way out the door.

She walked towards the exit of the castle until Messenger ran into her.

"Neon? What happened? Why are you wearing the princess' necklace?" Messenger asked curiously.

"I have a very long journey to start I can't talk now. Good bye Messenger." Neon said as she started walking towards the door.

Messenger followed her curiously. He trotted by her side and asked her countless questions. Neon stopped in her tracks and let out a frustrated scream. Messenger took a few steps back from her.

"Messenger leave me alone! I have things to do!" Neon demanded as she took off into sky.

Messenger stubbornly followed her.

"I'm on my break and I'm bored." Messenger explained as he flew by her side.

Neon just rolled her eyes and flew faster. Messenger picked up speed and flew by her side once again.

"You know something you could probably use some help." Messenger mentioned.

"Your job was to bring the letter and take me to the princesses. You did what you had to do and now I have to do what I have to do. Leave me alone! I'm trying to think." Neon replied furiously.

Neon flew faster this time she was trying to lose him. Her pets were hanging on to the map and to her mane.

"Neon…come back!" Messenger said as he flew faster to keep up with her.

Neon gave up trying to lose him; she slowed down and flew calmly home with Messenger right there with her. They flew in silence the whole way there. Once they reached her house Neon walked in with Messenger right behind her.

"When I'm on brake I don't have to be professional so I'd like to tell you that you have a really nice house." He complimented as he looked around the house.

"It's not really that big of a deal. I just need to relax until tomorrow. Then I'll get to work. After all the information I had to take in at once was too much for me." Neon said as she went to lie down on her couch.

It felt good to finally be relaxing after everything. Messenger sat next to her and started to ask her a ton of questions. It was like he wouldn't shut up. It seemed like forever until he finally concluded all his questions. Neon had her head under a pillow trying to avoid those questions he asked. Her pets were comforting her to make her forget all the questions he asked.

After eating dinner with NeonLight; Messenger headed home for the day. He had wished Neon good luck before he left. Neon laid in her bed that night thinking to herself. She was full in her stomach and in her mind. She thought about how long this might take. She thought of having to leave her house for a very long time. She even thought about her new and only friend Messenger. There's was so much on her mind. After she finally managed to fall asleep she felt better. Tomorrow was a new day; it was also going to be a big and busy day for Neon.


End file.
